


The Pink Witch of the Northwest

by sanchihae



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: issa fairy tale okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanchihae/pseuds/sanchihae
Summary: Long time ago, in a kingdom far away, there lived Mino. Mino was the famed Pink Witch of the Northwest.





	The Pink Witch of the Northwest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbymino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbymino/gifts).



Long time ago, in a kingdom far away, there lived Mino. Mino was the famed Pink Witch of the Northwest. He lived in a tiny pink cottage on the banks of a small, swift stream called Kim, on the foothills of the Kanye mountain. 

Mino, just like every Witch out there, had a cat. Not an ordinary cat by any means, Princess Jhonny was a Witch’s Cat. No one knows where Witch’s Cats come from, but the moment a Witch is born, a cat shows up on the doorstep and no force in heaven or hell could shoo it away. Witch’s Cats stay with their Witches day and night, they never age, and when the Witch leaves their life behind, the Witch’s Cat disappears. Some speculate Witch’s Cat gives the Witch their power, others say the Witch’s Cat is drawn to the power the Witch holds. No one knows where they come from or what they are, but one thing is certain: there has never been a Witch without a cat. 

Mino was a passionate herbalist. He owned tens of the most renowned herbology encyclopedias, but he often found them lacking. Many a time he stumbled upon a plant that was not to be found in any of his tomes, and so he began to write his own. He illustrated each and every leaf, flower and fruit very carefully, he listed all the properties of the plants, and he described every plant in minute detail. One day he decided: he was going to create the biggest, the most complete, and the most detailed herbology compendium there ever existed. And so he traveled the world with his Princess Jhonny, he visited every one of the Rainbow Witches and he stayed in the grand botanical gardens of the capital, all to gather knowledge. He spoke with village elders, he listened carefully to the children, and they all spoke of fantastical plants, of fern that bloomed under the moonlight, of roses with scent so soothing, so comforting it lulled you into the deepest slumber, of berries that changed the taste of the nastiest food to honey, of delicious roots that screamed when you pulled them out of the ground. He listened, he searched and he wrote them down. Then he heard about the most extraordinary plant of all. 

“It gives life!” exclaimed Mary, the matriarch of a small village set deep into the mysterious woods of the south. “It can bring life back to those that are already dead and it can give life to what has not lived before! The flower of life!”

Mino only heard about the plant from legends, from fairy tales his gran told him during the deepest winter nights, when they sat in front of a fireplace and drank hot peppermint tea. But Mino knew legends often hold the truth, and so he was curious. Princess Jhonny looked far less curious, sleeping on his lap peacefully. 

“Where can I find it?” he asked, reaching for his quill and a scroll, ready to note every more or less useful clue, but Mary only shook her head.

“You do not find it, it finds you when you need it.”

No amount of questions got him anywhere, so he bid his goodbyes and left the village. 

And he travelled, farther and father away, to the edge of the world and back. He spoke with faeries, with gnomes and vampires, he even caught a glimpse of the giant turtle, A’Tuin, that carries the world on his back. He travelled until he had nowhere else to go, until he had no plant left to record, and so he decided to head back home. 

He was all but twenty miles away from his precious cottage when he heard a scream. A scream that sent shivers down his spine, that raised every hair on his body and made his heart sink to his stomach. A scream of a dying person. Mino, being the Witch that he was, ran towards the cry. 

It wasn’t far away. Just a few feet into the woods Mino found a young man clutching his leg and crying in pain. He immediately dropped to his knees and asked what happened. He didn’t want to waste any time, so he took his magical, bottomless pouch and began looking for healing potions while the young man spoke.

“A dog bit me, a magical dog, mister Witch. It jumped out of the bushes, and it was tall, and lean, and incredibly fast. I… I think it was an Haute.”

Mino froze. An Haute. There was nothing he could do for the poor boy, everyone knew an Haute’s bite meant the end. But Mino wouldn’t give up. He travelled the world far and wide, he was certain there had to be something that would help. He was determined. 

Long minutes passed and Mino tried out every potion, every ointment in his pouch, every healing spell he could think of, but to no avail. 

“All these years that I had spent learning are meaningless”, he said looking the young man in the eyes, and he saw that he was calm. That he accepted his end. “There is nothing I can do but be here with you.” 

After all, everyone knew an Haute’s bite meant the end.

Mino tried holding back tears. He felt hopeless, his life’s work proved to be worthless in the end. He wished for a miracle with all his power. He held the stranger’s hand and started talking about his travels. He spoke of fern that bloomed under the moonlight, of roses with scent so soothing it made you fall asleep, of berries that changed the taste of everything to honey, of screaming roots, and of a life-giving flower that he could never find. 

Then he heard a loud, pointed meow. Princess Jhonny was trying to get his attention, and so he turned towards her. Right in front of his precious princess he saw a flower. A small, almost unnoticeable flower. And although he never saw it before, he somehow knew what it was. The flower of life. The final piece to his collection. But there was only one of them. Just one. 

Mino didn’t think long before jumping to his feet and plucking the mystical plant from the ground. He thought even less before he ground it down in his mortar until it became a nothing but a pulp. He applied it to the wound, messily, in haste, and in no time the wound glowed with a golden light and healed right before his eyes. 

There was only one. There were no more flowers of life in sight. There were no more chances left to finish his book. But Mino was overjoyed. He saved a life. He might never describe nor illustrate it, his tome of herbs would never be fully completed, but he was certain that, when the time of desperation comes, the flower will find those who need it. 

And so, after many years, Mino finally came back home, with his Princess and the young man in tow. And he himself told stories of the mystical powers the earth can hold, of many wondrous herbs he found in his voyages, but most of all he spoke about the flower of life.


End file.
